Fun With Guns In The Sun
by Lastaras
Summary: Combined Writtings of Lastaras and SoulTakerKina! Ryuichi's bored, so what does he want to do? Go to the beach! And drag the rest of the group with him! What horrors will result? Rating may change...


Lastaras- Hiya! This time around, this drabble'll be different! It's a combine work of Isis (SoulTakerKina) and me! And it's a true random drabble! This is completely unplanned out...so bare with us...

So, reviews are necessary! We're both looking for them here! So, enjoy!

Isis-HIHI! how r u all? Well yes me and Lassie are going to have lots of fun on this... but unfortunately I am not allowed to put anything that is R rated in... so you missed out... that is the only kind of writing I am best at along with humor but yea, this is going to be a great story... so don't forget to comment... if you don't comment, I will hunt you down and kill you with your own computer... kk love you all.. Bye, bye...heehee...

-x-x-x-

Title- Fun with Guns in the Sun

Rated- Teen

Pairings- Yuki x Shu, Ryu x Shu, Ryu x Tatsuha, Tohma x Yuki, K x Ryu...

Subject- Humor... and crazy romance...

Lassie- dear god help me...

-x-x-x-

It was a 'somewhat' normal day in everyone's lives, The weather was great, it wasn't even too hot, and no one happened to have any close deadlines coming up.

All was well...well, at least it was until Ryuichi Sakuma became bored...

Now, Ryuichi had been sitting in Tohma's office, doodling randomly in one of Tohma's note pads, until... he got an idea...

He looked at Tohma, smiled and walked over to were he was. He jumped onto Tohma's desk and demanded to do something fun...

"Tohma! I'm bored... let's get everyone all together and do something..." He smiled, trailing off as he stared up at Tohma's upside down figure playing with the man's blonde hair.

" Well Ryuichi... what would suggest that we do? I don't I have much work, and neither does anyone else, so I suppose we can all get together for a while. Think up something that we would ALL have fun doing." He said smiling down at him.

Ryu blinked and thought for a moment... then came up with the greatest idea in the world.

" I know Tohma! We can all go to the beach! And we can invite EVERYONE!... you said you and everyone else hardly has any work... so we can go!" he laughed happily as he rolled around on Tohma's desk... Smiling and giggling in happiness...

" Ok Ryu... that can be arranged... Get your things, and we can locate everyone, and then drag them to the beach..."Tohma said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

Ryu jumped up and ran after him, talking to Kumagoru about all the fun things to do, and his big PLAN.

Tohma blinked at the word, PLAn, and turned towards the other man.

" Ryu what are you up too?" Tohma asked getting worried about the PLAN he was talking about...

" Don't worry Tohma you will find out soon enough..." Ryuichi grinned as he started to giggle and toss Kumagoru into the air.

"This can not be good for our well-being..." Tohma sighed as they walked to the elevator and went down to the 'basement'... or at least one of them...

Upon arriving, the two could already here the shots ringing out it the room ahead.

" K!" Ryu screamed, " We're going to the beach! COME ON! Get your swimming stuffs!...let's go!" He yelled, grabbing onto K's arm, and pulling...

It just so happens that the arm that he pulled on, was the one that K was shooting with...

It moved...

It shot...

It hit... TOHMA!

" Tohma! Are you alright!" Ryuichi yelped, then turned to K who seemed to be in a slight shock over shooting his boss... "Bad K! You shot Tohma!" Ryu said pouting as he waved a finger at him...

"Me! You moved my arm! You don't move a man's arm when he's about to shoot! It was your fault..." He yelled as he turned to look at the damage done...

Only to see Ryuichi huggling the 'injured' Tohma as he rocked him back and fourth.

"Tohma! Oh dear, your hurt, don't worry, Ryu is going to make sure you are alright!" He said while continuing to rock Tohma back and forth, scaring both Tohma and K.

"Umm... Ryuichi...you should know by now that the bullets I use are just rubber...they only cause a lot of pain and suffering...not death..." K sighed as Ryuichi seemed to ignore him.

" What was that shot? That really didn't sound like that shot hit the firing range..." Fugisaki asked worriedly as he shuffled into the room, oblivious of the situation.

" Oh! Your coming too! You must!. I insist it!" Ryu said happily, dropping the dazed Tohma, and running over to Fugisaki to hug him.

Fugisaki blinked.

" Ummm, Tohma... what is he doing? What's going on, and what is he talking about?" he groaned, as he began to twitch in fear and confusion.

" We are all apparently going to the beach." K said as he walked over to Ryu and pulled him off of the poor keyboardist.

"Ok, ok! Let's go get the others now!" Ryu yelled as he took off towards the door.

'Ryuichi! Halt!" K yelled, making Ryuichi stop and turn around

" What?" Ryuichi whined.

" Wait for all of us... " Tohma groaned as he got up and wiped the dirt off himself as he walked out the door with the rest of their acquired group.

-x-x-x-

Lastaras- Well, that's the first chapter... it kinda scares me, but I find it funny, so I'm sure that you all will too... This is the first time I've ever written with another person, so be kind... to us both mind you...

Isis- HIHI again! I hope you all liked the first chapter! And number 2 will be written soon! So review, and will write more, kk? See ya!


End file.
